Insanity
by RandomRandoms14
Summary: Scott, Stiles and Corey have been best friends all there lives. There goal; survive sophomore year. But that all changes after one night in the woods, and suddenly they're thrown into the world of the supernatural. Corey's main concern is helping her werewolf best friend, but there's also the fact that she's in love with her other best friend. This year got a lot more complicated.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Meet Corey Stone. Typical teenager. Sophmore. 5'6. Blonde hair. Blue eyes.

Corey hasn't seen her parents since the age of two. For an unknown reason, they've been missing ever since. After their disapearance, Corey went on to live with family friends, the James and Julie Meyer. She lived with them up until she was six years old. Until they went missing as well. Having no known family left to go with, her legal guardian became Juliet, the Meyer's only daughter. Juliet was only 20 at the time, and had to quickly grow up and take on a parental role of a six year old.

In order to keep the both of them safe from their dangerous family past, Juliet changed colleges and moved them from New York to a little town in California; Beacon Hills. On Corey's first day of school, she met Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. It took all of one day for the three to form the closest bond. The two boys took Corey under their wing and made her feel like home for once in her life. That bond stuck. Scott and Stiles' parents were quick to help out Juliet with Corey after learning of their sad past. Minus a few details. And now, nearly ten years later, the families still remain close.

Corey, Scott, and Stiles are now 16, about to start their Sophmore year. Juliet is now 30 and a veternarian. She became an older sister and role model for Corey throughout the past ten years. Mrs. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski were Corey's parent figures. Scott and Stiles are still Corey's best friends. Constantly at each other's hip, like they've always been. Like it'll always be.

Corey would say they were all like a giant family. Except for the fact they weren't.

She has constantly wondered what really happened to her parents and why. She thought she wasn't ready to hear it, in fear of the disappointing truth.

And there was one other thing, Corey couldn't call her situation this big, happy family because of one small detail. Since meeting, she has been falling for her best friend. And hard.

**A/N: Hey its Melody. This is my first Teen Wolf story, yay! Hopefully it's not too bad so far but please let me know what you think. I also have this posted to wattpad, so if you have an account check it out. With wattpad I post pictures in each chapter and other things so they might be cool to see. **

**Also- if you read my PLL fanfic Lost and Found, I'm so sorry it hasn't been updated in months. I promise you I'm working on it and should have a chapter or maybe more posted by the end of the week, hopefully sooner. **

**Alright that's it, hope you guys like it and continued to read!**

**xoxMelody**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, the lines or the Characters from the show. My OC Corey was made up by me.**

* * *

The long hand hit 12, as the clock read 11:00 on the wall in Corey's living room. The 16 year old was lounging on the couch, feet tucked under her, as she stared at the tv in front of her playing an episode of Friends. It was a normal occurrence for her, to stay up all night watching tv, reading, surfing tumblr during the summer. However, tonight was different, because instead of being able to crash at 4 in the morning and wake up at noon, she would be starting her sophomore year at Beacon Hills High.

"Corey, you do realize you need to be up and getting ready for school in less than 6 hours right?" Juliet's voice rang in her ears, as she walked down the stairs.

The blonde looked up to meet the red head's eyes. She gave Juliet a small smile. Corey was well aware that she was only teasing. Juliet wasn't the strictest of all people. But it wasn't like Corey needed to be kept under tight rules. She knew what to do and what not to do, and could be trusted to get to school on time the next morning.

Though Juliet had been deemed her parent figure since age 6, she was more like Corey's older sister than anything. She was only 14 years older than her, making her just hit the 30 mark. Juliet had only been 20 when she had to take charge and care for her.

Corey dramatically sighed, grabbing the remote that had previously sat on her stomach and shut the TV off. "Come on Jules, I was just getting to the part where Rachel gets off the plane."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "God forbid you miss that. It's not like you've seen it a million times."

The two laughed as they tidied up the room and made their way upstairs. They said their good night's before retreating into their separate rooms. Corey quickly shed her jean shorts and tank top, trading it for a pair of sweats and a Spiderman tee shirt.

Her room was nice. Full size bed in the middle, a desk which a lap top sat across from the bed, a walk in closet, a vanity, a table on each side of her bed, a window sill seat and one long dresser right by the door. The dresser was her favorite part of the whole room. It had belonged to her mother. It was white and beautifully carved. On top sat four framed pictures. The first was of her and her parents. It was the only photo she had of them, and she was only two years old as they held her. The next was of her and Juliet. It was taken on her first day of school in Beacon Hills. The next two were of Corey and her two best friends; Scott and Stiles, the two people besides Juliet who she loved the most. In the first they were about 7, just goofing around. The next one was taken over the summer. She had her arms wrapped around the both of them, and theirs around her. At last minute, Stiles had kissed her cheek making her mouth fall open, which had caused Scott to laugh. Stiles had only done it for fun, but it made her stomach flip about a million times over.

Corey had had a crush on Stiles Stilinski as long as she could remember. He was cute, funny, smart and dorky; overall perfect in her mind. He and Scott were probably the only decent guys left in Beacon Hills, most of them jerks like Jackson Whittemore. Scott McCall was more of a brother to Corey than anything. She loved him, but definitely not romantically. He has always known about her crush on their sarcastic friend. She was afraid she was too obvious, but he had told her it was best friends intuition. She worried Stiles would catch on as well but he's been oblivious to it all. She also knew Scott would never tell a soul.

Corey smiled at the pictures on the dresser one last time before plopping into bed and engulfing herself with the comforter. She reached over to grab her phone, inwardly groaning as she set an alarm for tomorrow morning. Oh how she wished summer would never end. Sighing, she set her phone back down and snuggled farther into her pillows.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Corey squinted her eyes as she slowly woke up. At first she thought it was already morning and her phone was making the noise. However the clock on her desk read 11:47. _Seriously, she'd only been a sleep for barely a half hour? _ She settled back down to try to fall back asleep when the tapping began again. She sat up and surveyed her dark room. She leaned over to turn on the lamp beside her bed. She listened as the tapping continued. Sliding off the bed, she followed the sound to find out it was coming from her window. _Holy shit! Was somebody trying to break in? _ She grabbed the closest form a weaponry; a huge chemistry book on her desk, and made her way towards the window. She sat one knee on the seat and reached for the curtains. _1, 2, 3. _She yanked them back and gasped. "What the- Stiles?!" She groaned dropping the chemistry book on the ground and began to unlock the window. She pulled it open, making way for the short haired boy to climb through.

"Thank God, I was dying out there." Stiles breathed out, as she stumbled through the window.

"How the hell did you even get up here?" she questioned, quietly so not to wake up Juliet.

"There's a tree right out there." He said gesturing outside. He glanced down at the floor. "Oh so I see you were planning on murdering me with a chemistry book. Nice choice."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head, "I'll explain on the way to Scott's."

Corey's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean? Stiles what are we-"

"Really, we don't have much time. Do you want to come?" Stiles asked.

Corey looked ?unsure, shuffling her feet.

"Please Corey? It'll be no fun without you." He begged.

Corey hesitated. _Damn his irresistible big brown eyes. _"Fine. But I need to get changed first."

Stiles silently cheered as she made her way to her closet. She stopped suddenly when she saw that Stiles wasn't going anywhere. "Um, Stiles…Do you mind..?"

His eyes widened for a moment. "Oh, yeah, right. I'll give you a minute." He muttered awkwardly, walking over to the window again.

Corey smiled slightly. "You know you can use the back door downstairs."

Stiles looked back and smirked. "But that's no fun."

Corey watched as he climbed back down, biting her lip. The boy was an idiot. And for some reason she fell for him.

* * *

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?"

Corey watched as her best friend climbed the roof of her other best friend's house.

"Scott won't answer his phone, so we're going to surprise him." He answered, simply.

"Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea?" Corey muttered to herself. On the ride over, Stiles explained how his dad, who is the Sherriff, along with the police department were out looking for a body. Well, half of a body. And for some reason, Stiles thought it would be fun to go out looking for it too.

"Ok, now you hide." Stiles told her.

"What? Why do I have to?" she questioned, but moved to hide anyway.

"Because if Scott sees you, it'll give me away." He explained.

Rolling her eyes, Corey moved to the other side of Scott's porch and waited.

Not too long after, Corey watched as Scott came out his house, bat in hand. She smiled to herself, knowing Stiles was in for a surprise to. She sat up to get a better look.

Scott walked along his porch just as Stiles swung from the roof upside down. The two boys screamed after seeing each other.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott exclaimed lowering the bat.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles told him. "Why do you have a bat?"

Scott glanced at his choice of weapon. "I thought you were a predator."

Corey chuckled to herself before she made her way to the two boys. She took a spot beside Stiles. Scott narrowed his eyes at her. "Corey, what are you doing here?"

She scoffed. "Believe me, it wasn't really my choice."

Stiles rolled his eyes, focusing back on Scott. "Anyways, I know it's late but you've got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatchers called, they're bringing in ever officer from the Beacon Hills Department and even state police."

Scott sighed. "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles told him, hopping down from the roof, nearly knocking Corey down with him. She stumbled to stay upright.

Scott glanced back down at where Stiles had fallen. "A dead body?"

Stiles hopped back up. "No a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." He climbed up the porch to stand in front of Scott. Corey quickly followed and stood between her two friends.

Scott continued to question. "You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was girl, probably in her twenties." Stiles told him.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

"Oh! But that's the best part." Corey said in mock-enthusiasm.

Scott raised his eye brows at her but then looked back at Stiles.

"They only found half." The short haired boy continued. "We're going."

Corey and Scott gave each other looks. Scott to see she was less than thrilled to be doing this and gave her a small smile. She returned it with a half smile and the two went to follow their best friend.

* * *

The three teens pulled up to the Beacon Hills Preserve in Stiles' blue jeep. Hopping out, Corey and Scott were still reluctant to be there.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott questioned.

"You're the one who's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles shoots back, edging the two of them to follow.

Corey crosses her arms and continues to walk.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott complains.

"Yeah, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles jabs, sarcastically.

"No because I'm playing this year." Scott states. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles says with a laugh.

Corey rolls her eyes and gives Scott a nudge with her shoulder. "Don't listen to him Scott. _I _have faith in you."

Scott smiles at her before turning his attention back to Stiles, as they continue to walk through the woods. "Just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh," Stiles laughs. "I didn't really think about that."

Scott and Corey give each other amused looks.

"And uh, what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Corey asks.

"Also something I didn't think about."

The three move to climb up a slope in the woods. "It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott says.

Corey giggles, while shaking her head. As they climb, she notices Scott struggling to keep up. He stops and leans against a tree, pulling out his inhaler.

"Maybe the sever asthmatic should be the one holding to flashlight?" she suggests, stopping to wait for her out of breath friend. Noticing that Stiles didn't seem to pay any mind to them, she tugs Scott back up the hill.

When the reach the top, Stiles hits the ground. She almost questions why, but doesn't get the chance because Scott is pulling the both of them down as well. She looks up to see several flashlights in the distance. _The Police. _

The trio watch for a second, literally a second, before Stiles is on his feet again.

"Come on," he tells them, running this time.

"Stiles!" Corey shouts from her spot on the ground. She jumps back up, pulling along Scott who is taking a puff of his inhaler. "Wait up!"

The three continue running through the woods, Stiles ahead of the two. Scott shouts his name again, quiet enough not to alarm the police. It's obvious Stiles isn't aware of how far ahead he is of his friends until he stops. He turns back to see them fighting to catch up. He starts to wait until a dog comes out of nowhere and barks at him. He whips around to see one of the police dogs right in front of him, causing him to fall to the ground in surprise. As this happens Scott stops, pulling him and Corey behind a tree.

"Hey, stop right there!" an officer shouts as Stiles stands to his feet again.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski says, making his way over to his son.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asks as if this is a completely normal situation.

"So, do you listen to all of my phone calls?" He questions.

"No," Stiles answers, "Well not the boring ones."

From behind the nearby tree, Scott and Corey are huddled together listening in on the conversation as best they can. Corey can't fight the grin that makes its way on her face. Typical Stiles.

"Now where are your usual partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asks, as if he knew they were listening.

"Scott and Corey? They're home. Scott said he wanted a good sleep before school tomorrow. And Corey's, you know, doing girl stuff." He finished awkwardly.

The two friends gave each other looks. Even in the dark they knew the other was rolling their eyes. The usual when Stiles was talking.

"So no, it's just me, it the woods, alone." Stiles went on.

The Sheriff lifted up his flashlight. "Corey? Scott? You out there?"

The two squeezed behind the tree as close as they could, careful not to be seen.

"Scott? Corey?"

Eventually the light from the flashlight went away again and Sheriff Stilinski turned back to his son, sighing. "Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car and then you and I are going to have a conversation about something call invasion of privacy." He grabbed Stiles by the ear, and dragged him away.

As soon as they were out of the sight, the duo walked away from the tree and tried to figure their way back.

"So which way did we come again?" Corey asked as they walked.

"Um, I don't remember." Scott said, looking around.

A flock of birds flying away caught their attention and they abruptly looked toward the sky. _That was weird._

They continued walking. Corey shoved her hands in her pockets to succumb from the cold. She was about to speak up again, when another noise was heard in the distance. They both stopped again. Scott pulled out his inhaler and took a breath.

"What was-" Corey couldn't get the words out before a group of deer came running past them. Corey screamed as one knocked both her and Scott to the ground. She watched as his inhaler flew from his hands. They held their arms over their heads and the deer continued to run by. _Damn that hurt. _

Groaning and gasping, the two stood up.

"God," Scott muttered, pulling out his phone. He looked up at Corey who was rubbing her arm. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head once. "I think I'm just bruised. But I can feel a headache coming on."

He gave her an unsure look before using his phone as a light . "Help me find my inhaler?"

She nodded quickly and began to search around. They took opposite sides of the area. Corey dug through bushes with no luck. She turned back to tell Scott this and noticed him hunched over something. Before she could make it over to where he was, he gasped and was falling over the edge of a hill.

"Scott?!" She screamed, running after him. She only got a quick glance of what startled him. _The other half of the body. _That would have to wait, as her friend was tumbling down a hill right now. "Scott!" she called again, carefully making her way down the hill to meet him where he had landed. She bent down next to him. "Oh, my God, Scott, are you okay?"

He reached for a log that was next to him, and pulled himself up. She put a hand out to steady him, helping him stand all the way.

"Scott, are you alright?" she asked again, following him as he continued to walk.

He nodded, distractedly, looking around.

"Scott," she said again, a little freaked out this time. She was right behind him when he stopped abruptly. She knew why, she had heard it too. Some kind of growling. They turned around to face it slowly. When they did, they saw a some big kind of animal. Before Corey had a chance to label it, it was charging toward them.

Scott's eyes widened. It lunged toward the two of them, pushing Corey away causing her to smack into the ground, hard. It pushed Scott down to the ground with it on top. She could hear Scott screaming and more of the animal growling.

She fought to stand up. "Scott!" she called again. Just as she was pushing herself up, hands wrapped around her arms, pulling her to her feet. She looked to see Scott dragging her away. Not questioning it, she ran as fast as she could behind him.

Scott tripped once as they sprinted and she wasted no time pulling him back up. Their lives were at stake here and they had to get away. They pushed their way past trees and bushes, out of the woods. Before long they made it to a road. They couldn't slow down their momentum as a car swerved to not hit them. Scott stopped suddenly pushing Corey back with him.

They took this time to catch their breath. Corey ran her hands over her face, trying to take in everything that had just happened. Most of which she wasn't really able to grasp. _What the hell was that thing? _She glanced over at Scott who was examining his side. She gasped. On it was one huge bite mark.

"Holy sh- Scott! Are you alright?" she asked, probably for the billionth time tonight. She reached over and touched it gently, to which Scott flinched making her pulled her hand back. "We should get you to a hospital."

"Corey, no, it's fine." Scott assured her, breathless still.

"Scott a freaking animal bit you! We have to get you-" she tried.

"I said I'm fine!" he shouted.

She cringed as he yelled at her, making him regret what he just said.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine really. I know we're both exhausted and we have to school tomorrow, so let's just get home alright?" he said, softer this time.

Corey still looked unsure, but she knew she wasn't winning in this.

"Corey, please?" he said again, quietly.

Finally she nodded, and the town made there was down the street, just as the rain picked up.

Sophomore year was off to a great start.

* * *

**a/n: Chapter 1! Again hopefully not too horrible. So what do you think so far? Please leave me and review and tell me what you think! **

**Fun Fact: When I write this story, I picture Corey's house to look like Spencer's house from Pretty Little Liars. It makes it easier for me to visualize instead of creating a whole new place in my head.**

**xoxMelody**


End file.
